


盐花

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 人鱼犬 X 灯塔看守员狼发生在大洪水后的未来世界。关于孤独与生存。关于人生来带有的痛苦，继承而得的挣扎，自省与解脱。一发完
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	盐花

**盐花**

**Fleur de Sel**

The Lord then said to Noah, "Go into the ark, because I have found you righteous in this generation.’ After seven days the floodwaters came on the earth. They rose greatly and all the high mountains under the entire heavens were covered. Every living thing on the face of the earth was wiped out; men and animals and the creatures that move along the ground and the birds of the air were wiped from the earth. Only Noah was left.

主对诺亚说，你要进入方舟，因为在这世代中，我见你是正直之人。七天之后，大洪水来到了土地上。水势极其浩大，淹没了天下所有的高山。凡在地上有血肉的动物，飞鸟、牲畜、走兽和爬虫，以及所有的人都死去。只有诺亚留存。

我八岁那年的时候父亲第一次对我说，他希望我从未出生过。这样的诉状，他将在与我此后相处的短短十数年中反复提起，是其面对任何不满情形时的默认反应。彼时他将那句话如此轻飘飘地吐出在空气中，好像海边寒风中张嘴呼出热气形成的白烟。而后不置一词，将面容重新隐藏到自己翻阅的闲书之后，手指拨动面前咖啡桌上的白瓷茶盘与烟熏三文鱼吐司，好像在静候自己言辞所带来的连锁反应。

那时我的母亲还在人世，我们在一座海滨小镇度假。

这小镇从前的名字，似乎是叫做索思沃尔德。在英格兰东海岸线上，一座小得不能再小的海滨渔村。统共只有一条主街，一家海鲜餐厅，三家咖啡馆，四家酒馆。镇上俱是一两层形式低矮的农舍，外墙漆成粉彩色，一排一排带着精心打理过，又不知为何千篇一律带着贝壳装饰的小花园。很安静，走在路上只能听到海鸥鸣叫的声音。这一切都遮盖不住建筑与此地居民本身的衰败与颓靡。

那时候我就已经明白，我们选择这样不寻常的度假地点，是因为母亲的疾病与入不敷出的家庭。我父亲是公职人员，很纤瘦，颧骨几乎穿透皮肤。人说相由心生，他的脸上常年带着一种严峻，即使在与人说笑的时候，我对他隐隐约约的恐惧也始终不会消失。即便我并无兄弟姐妹，前八年的人生当中，我竟然想不起来父亲对我究竟说过什么话。记忆中硕果仅存的是那些童年画面，卧室中窗帘紧闭，体力贫弱必须卧床休眠的母亲。不常归家的父亲。约克郡谷地的雨，漫山的羊群。寒冷的，因漏水而一角墙漆剥落的客厅天顶。八岁那年夏天，母亲与父亲在海滨露天咖啡座中争执的样子。她说，你怎能这样说自己的孩子。

我对母亲的印象如今很模糊。只记得她是纤弱美丽的女性，应当是威尔士人。不知道是因为她对我父亲所饱有的爱，还是因为本性温柔，即便莱昂·卢平对其子长时间视而不见，我也从未听过她讲一句重话。

我第一次尝到新鲜牡蛎的味道，好像也是在这片海上。

新鲜牡蛎的那种口感。海盐的味道，充斥着我的整个味蕾。闭上眼睛，不知道为什么，依然能在眼前看见海浪拍打礁石，海鸟盘旋，看见绵密海盐一点一点在浪尖上析出晶体。大海的一切。我睁开眼睛的时候，正好看见母亲的笑脸，父亲已经摔杯离去。我美丽的，翌年因病过世的母亲问我，你尝到了什么？

我说，盐。

那灰暗小镇上，那年夏天的第阵雨就在此时穿越云层。抬头向母亲身后大海的方向，晦暗天光中，我看见白色巨塔矗立在层层民宅屋脊后，白塔顶端没入雨幕之中，恍惚之间，叫我以为好像与云霾齐平。

那是我第一次看见这座灯塔。

那之后还要再过许多年，再过许多困难，我才能明白，原来父亲对我的憎恶，绝非出于对母亲的爱，也并不是因为我不是一个足够令人满意的儿子。一切不过是因为有些人，生来没有对责任与义务的理解，对世上事物的解读，也仅仅由是否合心意来决定。他说希望我从未出生过，所表达的情绪，是说希望自己选择的妻子不是病弱最后身亡，始终需要他看顾照料的存在。又希望幼子不存在，没有这样的拖油瓶，才可以叫自己前路无阻拦。可惜人活在世上，事事都身不由己。

我领悟到这一点是时候，是十四岁，已经不在约克郡谷地中的家中居住，转而被父亲送到寄宿学校，大约一年见他一次，难得必须共处一室的时候，彼此都当作对方不存在，或者他对我口出恶言，我也当作没有听见。那时候父亲大约是因为没有钱雇佣帮手照看家畜，不知从何处抱来一只小狗，希望它能接过牧羊的责任。那是一只拉布拉多，甚至不是用于牧羊的犬种。还不会走路，没有经受过训练，大约不太听得懂人类的语言。父亲看它没有奇迹般地自己学会牧羊，又不肯听命令，渐渐失去兴趣，每天用一条铁链将小狗拴在狭窄后院中，想起来就倒一点剩饭。约克郡天气湿冷，连小狗喝水的碗中都已经生出青苔。

那一年我回家的时候，发现小狗因为无法运动已经过度肥胖，一身原本白色的皮毛因为常年日晒雨淋变成干枯的黄色，身上生满跳蚤与蜱虫。那是我唯一一次对父亲发火，他吼得比我大声许多，口口声声说自己已经仁至义尽，真的没有多余的精力给这狗。是它不乖不听话，又什么都不会。他有工作，要挣钱养家，哪里来的每天那么多时间来遛狗，又怕放出去狗咬人，我们还要赔钱。

我很久没有这么气愤，称得上是义愤填膺，我想说能否挤出时间精力带小狗散步，不是取决于你能不能做到，而是必须做到，因为这是一条生命的基本需求。小狗与婴儿一样，都不能自学成才。想要一个人没得到任何教育任何关爱，就能言善辩出类拔萃，一有不顺心就肆意打骂，是多么自私的行为。

但我一句话都没说。

因为能听见这些话的人，本身不会有这样的行为。

我才明白，原来我就是那条小狗。

后来我趁父亲不在，给小狗洗了澡，解下铁链，离开农舍。但我那时身无分文，走不了很远就被父亲捉住，说了什么话不重要了，结果是被赶出家门，先是到舅母家居住，回到学校后，假期中不是辗转于朋友就是亲戚家。这期间夹杂着许多非议，许多白眼，一些失败的少年恋情。渐渐明白，原来前半生中的一切行为，是因为父亲反复对我说，你是如此如此糟糕的人，如何如何是个撒谎精，又浑身毛病，你一定要叫所有人都认清你的真面目，最后都离开你，你才满足。前半生所有与人的相处方式，如今想来，大约都是为了证明他反反复复对我下的这个结论是错误的。向来宁愿选择给予别人我所有的一切，而非善待自己，因为不希望他是正确的。如此对所有人都有过于宽容的态度，而这个世界上，善良所要付出的代价，比长一副獠牙要大得多得多。我受到过许多排挤，许多欺侮，后来渐渐寡言少语，有一定程度上的社交恐惧症。二十出头的时候与好友去卑尔根旅行，在路边英文书店中第一次看到雪莉·杰克逊的小说，书名叫做我们一直住在城堡里。故事中的一家人从始至终被镇上人所排斥，足不出户，最终家宅也被镇民一把火烧毁，叔叔也在火中不幸身亡。只有主角二人幸存，终生躲藏在房子仅剩的两间房间之中，门窗上都钉上了木板，从此与人隔绝。被大火烧毁的屋顶残次不齐，像城堡的塔尖。我向来觉得，人的性格脾性，在作品中是藏匿不住的，后来看作者轶闻，果然看到杰克逊本人也有一定程度的社交恐惧与焦虑症。这本小说写于她搬到佛蒙特州某小镇上后，感觉整座镇上居民都对她抱有敌意，于是足不出户，藏身于家宅之中。

世上一切背后都有其因由。因由甚至可以用来解释荒诞之事。

从前某位亲戚问我，这么年轻，究竟是经历了什么，总觉得你做人做事小心翼翼，好像说话特别注意。我不晓得该如何回答。只是由此明白，我从小到大特别喜欢无人处，中意类似海岛，旷野，茅屋，灯塔，这样常人觉得孤独的意向，大约也是因为这些环境给我安全感。无人处对于我象征的，是绝对的安全。

事实证明，命运并非没有其讽刺意味。

此时此刻，我就坐在八岁那年抬头看见的灯塔顶上，手边是一册许多年前企鹅公司出版的，我们一直住在城堡里。面前是无穷无尽的大海。这一年，应当是二〇四六年，或者早一些，或者晚一些，时间已经失去意义。大约是二〇四三年的冬天，那一年的新闻报纸中，头条都是气候变暖。除却近赤道地带过于炎热，已经不适宜人类居住，由此引发大批难民潮，世界各地冰壳与冰川已经大规模融化，导致环球沿海城市被海水淹没。游行，暴乱，海啸，飓风，无止尽的大旱。人类开始开发新的居住可能性，大部分文明开始开发海洋生态，试图通过改变海水含盐量以生产食物与饮用水。

后来某一天，这一切都在瞬息之间改变。

那一年我二十四岁。

那时候我研究生毕业不久，在伦敦某一间建筑设计事务所上班，住在城北偏僻的汉普斯特德。工资远不够支持自己购置固定房产，但足够买一辆老旧的二手迷你。如今想来，幸而如此。

大洪水来临的那一天早上，与往常看似并无不同。我从北部租住的房子中驾车往市中心走，预备去上班。那是一个人流稀少的星期一。过国王十字车站的时候，看见广场上，挨挨挤挤排着无数人。那时候我才觉得奇怪，打开车载收音机。电台中主持人带着焦虑的声音，说今晨观测到泰晤士河口涨潮，已经超过五十年来有记载的最高洪水水位，泰晤士河防洪闸已经关闭，但水位仍在上涨。又有请来的气象专家说请伦敦市民不要恐慌，此次洪水与先前自然灾害并无明显区别，大家没有理由担心云云。

时至今日，我仍然不知道彼时彼刻，自己究竟是怎么想的。没有像电台中所说的那样，一切照常，进城去上班，我向公司致电，表明自己今天请病假，方向盘一转，转回汉普斯特德，先去了离寓所最近的一家大型集成超市。那一天超市中并没有很多人，大约是因为诸如此类的自然灾害层出不穷，大多数人已经麻木。我在购物车中堆积满可以长期储存的罐头食物，蕃茄种子，土豆，胡萝卜等等可以重新播种的球根植物。回到住所中，以最快速度打包，将所有书籍衣物，应急药品一并装箱。上车加满油，离开伦敦。

因洪水逃离伦敦的人其实也不少，我一时间想不到自己能往哪里去，后来不知怎么福至心灵，想到了我唯一能够确定地点的这座灯塔。八岁时候曾经涉足过的索思沃尔德，我以为我不会再看见的地方。这海边的渔村交通闭塞，离最近的火车站也要大约半小时的车程，距伦敦大约三小时车程，在东英格兰乡村的最深处。因为近海，几乎已经人去楼空。因为海岸线由坚硬的悬崖地带组成，至今尚未被海平面吞没。

驶入萨福克郡边界的时候，天上开始下雨，东英格兰无边无际的田野在晦暗天色之中是一片混沌的土黄色。此处从来人迹罕至，此时此刻，四野寂静，大地是荒芜的巨幅绒毯，零星生长着已经枯萎的麦田，看不出树种的枯枝，还有远处黄白色的芦苇荡。摇下车窗深吸一口气，我嗅到雨中空气与泥土湿润的气息。我原先几乎以为记忆中的这一片芦苇荡，是孩童幻想出来的产物。索斯沃尔德村庄边界是一条弯弯曲曲的河流，生满芦苇，十数年前我唯一一次涉足此地的时候，记得曾在其中看到过游弋的天鹅。

不晓得是因为天上下雨，还是海水倒灌，我的车驶过渔村边际的那座铁架桥的时候，路面上已经铺满水。水面倒影路两旁荒废的民宅，远远看去像海市蜃楼。路上非常安静，好像所有居民都已经仓皇出逃。只剩下便利店门口被风暴卷落满地的报纸与期刊杂志。一路驶过狭窄街巷，渐渐在空气中嗅到海水的咸腥味。大约是因为太久没有人居住，海岸线上的建筑外墙上，都已经结上一层灰白色的透明晶体。

盐花。

我在此停下车，很奢侈地浪费一点宝贵时间。闭上眼睛，好像能看见海盐随海水与长风从海外而来，在此地凝固，析出晶体，渐渐包裹住所有建筑物与所有幸存的生物，好像凝固在松脂琥珀中的昆虫。我看见年深日久，整座城镇都被盐花包围，渐渐变成天然地貌。所有一切人类文明曾经存在过的痕迹隐藏在自然之力之下，沉眠，变成化石。我也想要变成化石。

转过街角，我终于再次看见那座白塔。当年在一届幼童眼中，可直耸云霄的巨塔，此时此刻在一个成年人看来，其实也不过如此。风雨之中海浪拍岸，远远能听见近海那一排农舍的玻璃窗户被吹得框框作响。只有这座灯塔，如此安静，好像自身已经是悬崖的一部分。这种安定感，对于我来说就已经足够了。

灯塔建在悬崖边的高地上，有一座小小花园，和原本属于灯塔看守员的寓所。我不敢在地面上停留，分数次将所携带的行李，衣物，食物，种子，书箱，一点一点搬上灯塔漫长的旋转楼梯。累得筋疲力尽，可是不敢停歇，又从已经无人居住的看守员住所中，搜寻到剩余未带走的书籍，生活用品，厨具，还有一台收音机。一路向上，向上，直至头晕目眩。灯塔塔身是钢铁铸成，建造时据称是可以抵御大风大浪与海上一切极端天气。塔顶是一道类似金库保险阀一样的铸铁大门，门后与塔顶同面积的一室圆形房间，大约原本是用来给灯塔看守员在值班的时候短暂居住的，近几年应当翻修过，有小小的厨房与盥洗室，墙面上钉满漆成白色的竖条纹木板。墙角一张窄床。书架，书桌，除此之外别无他物。

与门相对的是小小窗台，再往上一层，就是灯火室，雾灯所在的位置。

我将铸铁大门在身后关上，旋转转盘式阀门拧紧。忽然之间，真正感觉到，自己是终于孤身一人。

天色已经黑透，从高塔顶端的小房间中看出去，海岸线上只有零星的几点灯光，索斯沃尔德确乎已经是一座空城。雨始终没有停，海水拍打塔身，发出空洞的撞击声。我看见海面上依稀有一星摇曳渔火，夜幕之中闪闪烁烁，不知道是不是藉此逃离大潮的镇上居民。手机已经没电，我打开收音机，电台中是播报员惊慌失措的声音，说这一次的潮水比预估中要严重许多，地势低矮的英格兰东南地带几乎已经全部被淹没，当地居民被迫连夜撤离。建议大家往地势高的内陆城市走，远离海岸线。

那天晚上，海上起了巨大风暴。

我点亮一盏小台灯，卧在窄床上读鲁滨逊漂流记，恍惚之间觉得自己也是海难中的幸存者。风雨如此残暴，某几个瞬间我昏昏沉沉陷入睡眠又被涛声惊醒。我好像听到极远处玻璃碎裂的声音，还有人的尖叫声，但那些声音瞬息之间又没入风暴声中，叫我疑心始终是风浪穿越巨石时发出的自然声响。我换过一本书，半梦半醒之中开始翻看埃文·莫泽尔的童话书。其中有一篇，写北方某座灯塔上住着一只猫。猫将灯塔高耸的墙壁改造成望不到头的书架。配图很温暖，是总体色调暖黄色的水彩。画着看书的猫咪，红色流苏地毯，棕色皮革扶手椅，铸铁壁炉以及高耸的书山。如是阖衣沉沉睡去，梦中看见自己所在的小小房间无限向上延伸，延伸，墙壁上白色的镶木板变成书架。整座灯塔，像书砌成的巴别塔。

直至天地相接。

翌日清晨第一缕光线穿透窗玻璃的同时，我听见海鸟鸣叫声。

如此近，近得好像就在我耳边。

睁开眼睛，我看见风暴已经减弱，但黢黑云霾尚未散去，海鸟在灯塔近处盘旋。有只白色信天翁，落在我的窗台上，正在抖落羽翼上的水珠。我站起来打开窗户，细密雨雾洒进室内，落在木地板上。信天翁受惊振翅飞离，盘旋一圈，又停在我头顶上方的某个地方。向前一步。

群鸟这样反常的行为，就在此刻得到解释。

我看见前一天晚上还驾车驶过的索斯沃尔德，此刻已经完全消失，取而代之的是一望无际的海平面。农舍，花园，海岸线，乃至我的老旧迷你，都已经消失在水下。我的目光所及之处，只能看见海水，以及水面上漂浮着的建筑物残骸与全然静止的渔船。怎会如此，一夜之间，海水吞没了我目所能及的整片土地，此时此刻，已经没到我的窗台之下。整座灯塔，只有塔顶房间，以及更高处的灯火室还浮在水面上。

真真正正，是大洋上的一座孤岛。

我不知道，除了我之外。附近还有没有别的幸存者。

那个早上，我从电台中得知这次灾难，可称得上是全球性的。大洪水阻断了大部分人类社会之间的联系，许多岛国一夜之间不复存在。连电台本身的信号都断断续续，一段时间之后，干脆只剩下杂音。

我坐在窗边愣了一愣。

不知道为什么，接受现实却很容易。在灯塔中醒来的第一个早晨，我在大洪水后的新世界里，清点自己所拥有的东西。罐装食物，土豆，胡萝卜等球根植物，韭葱，生菜。番茄种子，便携式堆肥。各式意面，米，应急药品，一台信号断断续续的收音机。以及几百册书。很小的时候，我也曾经拥有过与父亲和睦相处的回忆。在约克郡牧场上的童年，父亲教我种植蔬菜。又在山谷中四处搜寻野菜，用来煮进意面中。我将食物分门别类储存，顺着灯塔外墙的铁梯一路攀爬到灯火室中。雾灯四围是三百六十度的环形窗户，远远望出去，海平面平静，只下着微微的小雨，再次证明了我的怀疑，方圆几百公里之内，至少我视线所能及的范围之内，都没有土地残留。我将雾灯所使用的燃油收集起来，预备有一天供电停止的时候，可以用于照明。将灯火室的地面打扫干净，便携式堆肥砖块注水化成种植土，铺洒在地面上。冬季不是适宜播种的环境，钢筋混凝土铸成的灯塔上，也不是适宜植物生长的环境，但是我别无选择。在薄薄一层土地当中划出横向痕迹，置入较小的土豆，及其他植物种子，以抬高苗床的方式种植蔬菜。我不知道，这样的环境中，植物究竟能不能发芽成活。幸而灯火室四面大窗，是天然的温室，也可阻挡风雨。最令人棘手的问题是淡水。一平方米堆肥砖块需要四十升淡水，而我还需要保障自己日常生活中的饮用水。我用盥洗室中的铁桶敲敲打打，置成收集雨水的装置，用铁丝绑在窗台上。非常凑合，但是我此时能做到的全部。

那天黄昏的候鸟在我头顶盘旋，鸣声中带着困惑。黑暗天穹上，海鸟如醉汉一样来回徘徊。我意识到海面上如今已经没有什么能让鸟类停歇的地方，除却寥寥几处已沉没的海岬角的残骸。死寂的渔船废墟上鸬鹚如昆虫一样密密麻麻，远远看去像一片起伏的海藻。头顶上方，海鸥正在为争夺灯塔顶端的一席之地而争斗。我听见凄厉鸣叫声，只得关紧窗户。此时的海水世界，我也是与它们一样为生存大打出手的生物。

终于安静下来了。风雨声凄厉，一方陋室可供我思考。

我坐在地板上，打开那天唯一的一只罐头。控制不住想小小房间的铸铁阀门外，灯塔塔身的玻璃窗户究竟是否承受住了海水的强压，我的门外，究竟是氧气还是水流。又想到现如今应该已经不复存在的伦敦，或者已经不复存在了的约克郡谷地。我的父亲，农场上的羊群和那只早没有自由的拉布拉多。如果此时此刻，有人问我我的感情，我所能确认的只有一样，愧疚。过去数年之中，我最经常做的梦是这样。梦见自己不知为何回到了约克郡，有时候与父亲争执，有时候和平相处。最后总是需要离开，回到伦敦自己的生活中。这个时候我会发现由于交通限制，或者其余种种原因被困在谷地之中。醒来的时候总是无法确认自己究竟身在何方。后来失眠，时常有心律不齐的毛病。从十四岁念私校之后离家，后来北上念大学，学士学位，硕士学位，南下伦敦工作。那几年时间，除却学业事业，生活中没有任何别的存在。藏身在书堆之后，其实我只不过是世上最普通的普通人。有普通人全部的家庭问题，有普通人全部的人性弱点。我一样犯着糟糕的错误，谈过失败的恋爱。被他人非议，也厌弃他人。

我从来没有平静过。

最开始的那几个月，收音机中偶尔有信号，时常带着杂音，多是对幸存人类的鼓励，告知剩余的人类居所有哪一些，各国伤亡人数统计。渐渐能收到信号的调频越来越少，久而久之，大约是在两个月后的第一个新年前后，收音机中一片沉默。终于，我的耳边只剩下大海的呼啸。再后来，灯塔中的供电停止，我只剩下原本用来点燃塔顶雾灯的油脂。严格定量配给，如非必要，绝不使用灯油。害怕某一天油脂耗尽，陪伴我的就只有无尽黑夜。

新年前后的某一个晚上，窗外风雨飘摇。没有拉窗帘，躺在床铺上看出去，看见漫天云霾堆积，狂风大作。是一个会引发海啸的夜晚。我觉得痛苦，但不是因为自身困境，是因为自己没有更好地保护自己身边人。时常觉得觉得自己思觉失调，一边知道父亲的一切所作所为，养育子女的方式确实值得诟病，一边又觉得毕竟是供养过我的人，我不能忘恩负义。我看不懂我的父亲，从小始终在揣测，究竟什么是真的什么是演出来的。每一句话，每一个眼神，我能感觉到其中风云涌动的情绪，能感受到细微的欺骗和隐瞒。后来我意识到，也许感情未必都是假的，只是人本身都矛盾且残缺，所以我总是无法一眼看透。

无数天融汇成一天，时间好像随着人类文明一起，遗失在大潮深处。风雨始终没有停歇，好像是圣经中的大洪水，要泛滥整整一百五十天。我时常因为饥饿觉得身体虚弱，口腔中生出溃疡。从窗口看出去，海平面似乎越升越高，时不时潮水会带来死去的鱼虾。成群结队，我猜测是因为海水含盐量在上涨。今天的海面上漂浮着无数死去的龙虾，远远看去像是浪尖上的一抹血迹。种下土豆种子的第十五天后，灯火室中长出了脆弱的嫩芽，但要生长到能供给食物的程度，还要一些时间。我已尽我所能地缩减配给，罐装腌制凤尾鱼与鳕鱼。用海面上寻找到的漂浮木打成满墙架子，放置我的书籍与风干食品罐头。但是不够，食物永远不够，我没有船，不能离开高塔。夜晚是紫红色的，风暴的颜色。我抱着书籍渐渐陷入多梦而混乱的睡眠，尽我所能忽略不远处水下的生物群发出的低鸣。有什么东西就要来了。

那天晚上，我做了一场梦。梦到自己在伦敦的某座地铁站，梦中冥冥知道，我在等一辆车。有个座椅上被人涂鸦了一句话。我要去找那句话，心里只知道它在北线某一趟车的第十一节车厢里。梦里不断上下翻找，直到醒来，我都没找到那句话。凡所有相皆是虚妄，世间一切最终都会消散。如果拘泥于事物，叫法执。拘泥于本我感情和冲动，是我执。修行是为了打破这两样执念，很奇怪我所梦到的求道，却都是以法执和我执的方式表达的。连那座城市本身，现在都应该已经沉没在水下。醒来的时候，是被某只蛎鹬的尖叫声惊醒的。我看见黑色大鸟掠过我的窗前，意识到鸟类的尺寸如今生长到大得惊人的程度。越来越少的陆地，需要飞行更远的距离才能找到停歇点，这是进化的必然。有的时候夜晚降临，我能在看到水下隐隐约约的光点。𩽾𩾌鱼的生物光，吸血乌贼的发光器。长得愈来愈大，也距海平面愈来愈近。

人怎能完全明白自己的大脑呢，多少学者穷尽一生时间也无法解释人类心理。那件事情发生的那一天，我早已不再相信自己的思维。只知道灯塔中很冷，那个一月，窗棱上有冻霜，暖气在很早之前就停了，自来水也在大洪水几个星期后消失。不能浪费燃料，只能用积攒的雨水清洗自己。夜晚时候蜷缩在被褥之间，手指冻僵到失去知觉。从未有一刻像此时一样，如此想念热水浴缸。海上有大风暴，风浪拍打灯塔，我看见窗外海浪滔天，卷来看上去早已经被废弃的渔船和游艇，其上爬满章鱼和藤壶，在暴风中挣扎。我感到担忧，担心海浪所卷来的种种残骸会击穿房间的玻璃窗。于是站起身来，想用堆积的书籍加固窗框。

就在那个时候，我看见了他。

铁灰色的大潮之中，我看见一张苍白的人脸。

我从未在海面上看到过人类的躯体，其中原因显而易见，在这海面上死去的人类都会成为鱼食，不会被冲刷到距原本的海岸线这么近的地方。但看见他的第一个瞬间，想象不到别的可能性，我以为他是故去的人类。那张脸，在灰黑色的天幕与海洋映衬之下，泛着莹莹的光。皮肤的质感，在黑暗之中好像是蜡像。这张脸应是属于一个成年男子，高加索人种，面容英挺而深刻。那陌生人生着黑色卷发，被海浪打湿，漂浮在水面上，远远看去如海藻。海浪将他推得更近，我忽然看见近处的海浪之中，有生物移动的痕迹。

相较于人类的肢体动作，更像是触手。不是游泳的样子，而是海洋生物式的扭动。

我因缺衣少食而头晕眼花，无法做出反应。片刻之后，意识到自己因惊讶而呼出的热气在窗户上凝结出水雾。我看到那英俊的男人忽然在浪潮中移动了起来，头颅潜入水中，脊柱露出水面，那沿着身体正中央的赤红色脊线。灰蓝色的脊鰭。我意识到他是向着灯塔的方向而来，向着我房间中的灯光。

他的眼睛浮出水面，银灰色的，像生物光一样燃烧着的瞳孔。

那张清隽的脸上，分明生着六道对称的长长裂痕，是像深海鱼类一样深刻的鳃。

海浪之中，忽然拖起长长水线。我看见巨大尾鳍翻出水面，连接着长约三米的鱼尾。

人鱼。

那双银灰色的眼睛与我对视，不知为何，虽然身在灯塔之中，我仍然感觉到心中涌起一阵难以解释的恐惧。好像被猎食者盯上的猎物。他在水中的速度很快，一下游过我的窗前。看不见他的踪迹，但我知道他还没有离开。我听见近处水花的声音，但看不见长长鱼尾。鬼使神差，我上前一步，打开了窗户。

那张脸，忽然从水下升起来，修长的带着灰蓝色鱼鳍的手臂搭住我的窗台。

风浪打在我脸上，像一条一条细小的鞭子。

我蹲下身，倾身出窗台。

我看见人鱼的脸上带上了近似人类的笑意，喉咙中发出一串咕噜的低鸣。他的皮肤，在我触手之处，比我预期中的要温暖。他的反应和缓而平静。海浪拍打灯塔，离水面如此之近，叫我觉得自己好像是身在孤舟之中。我听见自己几不可闻的声音。我说，你叫什么名字。雨势不知何时渐渐减弱，极远处的天空一角满布繁星，像被剖开的鱼腹。随之而来的回应，是一阵类似于海豚科生物所发出的哨声。

我毫不怀疑，他是在对我说话。但同时我也意识到，他是无法与我用语言进行交流的。

紫黑色的海浪之中，我能隐约看见水下长长鱼尾环绕住沉没的灯塔塔身。那人鱼脸上的神情，每一个动作，不知道为什么让我想到摇尾玩耍的小狗。可是我们的体积又如此悬殊，叫我觉得自己连同这座灯塔，都只是人鱼指掌之间的玩具。只要他轻轻一摆尾，供我苟延残喘的这小小一方空间就会倾塌。

但是他没有。那双银灰色的眼睛始终看着我，偶尔发出近似语音的细小咕噜声，好像在与我交流。

我遇到人鱼的那个晚上，北方天空中闪烁着不被人类城市光污染所侵扰的星光。

其中最明亮的那一颗，是大犬星座阿尔法星。倒映在汹涌水面上，好像一场幻梦。

我以此为人鱼命名，称他做西里斯。

那天晚上，我在梦中看见满室灯影，煤油灯在白色墙面上投射出巨大的影子，恍惚是长长的鱼尾。

睡醒的时候，因为缺水，口腔中总有种令人不愉快的咸味。

我想到我的母亲，想到许多许多年前，少年时，在同一条海岸线上曾经尝到过的牡蛎。海鸟在头顶上方盘旋，天光，土地，海盐的味道。霍普·卢平的笑容。咖啡厅木制的店面装潢，冷柜中，一只只铁盘陈列着新鲜海产与三文治。系白色围裙的店员会将牡蛎盛在描花瓷碟子里，端到我们桌上。店内人不是很多，除却衣着体面的老年人，只有我们一家。这样的海鲜在那时毕竟也算是奢侈的东西，大部分人为了省钱，不会愿意消费。只有母亲懂得宠爱自己的孩子。

我又一次在梦中看见她。

是成年之后，许许多多同样梦境之中的一次。

记事起就常常做这样的噩梦，有的时候梦见自己要努力到母亲身边去，而因为种种原因不能做到。有的时候梦见自己要劝阻她与我的父亲结婚，继而生下我，继而生病，继而逝世。但是无能为力。夜夜噩梦，有烧心的痛苦。我常觉得愧疚，希望她做出别的选择，有更自由的人生，不会被那个家庭所累。

成人之后，在各大城市之间辗转，也与同事或者朋友去过许多鸡尾酒吧。有许多馆子供应新鲜牡蛎，撬开外壳之后放在冰床上，挤上柠檬一口吞食，带有嚼劲，但始终不像是幼年时曾经尝到过的咸鲜。总是想不明白，为何即便自己明知道这些牡蛎差强人意，仍然流连忘返。后来知道人或许都会向往带着情感温度的食物，即便味道欠佳，但那毕竟是我童年的味道。

那天醒来的时候，我闻到的，恍惚就是那年在海岸线上尝到过的，新鲜牡蛎的味道。

法国北部的布列塔尼，出产某种珍贵食材，叫做盐花。

盐之花，是一种在海水蒸发的时候，其表面凝结的薄薄一层晶体。得名于花朵一样的晶体形态。

我从未想到过自己会亲眼见到。

有张笑脸挤扁在我的窗户上，笑而露出雪白尖利的牙齿，带着长指甲的手指叩响窗玻璃。人鱼西里斯不知何时攀爬到了我的窗台上，长长鱼尾悬出围栏，在晨雾和细密雨水中轻轻拍打塔身。另一只手中，举着装满海鱼与牡蛎的，海草编织的兜网。其中有一只巨大贝壳，铺着一层细碎如白雪的盐花。

我上前去打开窗，西里斯凑上前来。脸离我很近。他的鼻子轻轻抽动，头颅上下移动，像小狗一样嗅闻我全身上下的味道。从脸部到胸腔，像是在确认什么东西。如此之近，鼻梁划过我的侧脸。他的喉腔中发出咕噜声，用手臂撑起身体，挪进了室内，只剩下长达三米的鱼尾，还有一部分盘在窗台上。

兜网中的鱼类大得惊人，几乎全是我认不出的品种。某一些长相凶恶，在它们还活着的时候，如果与我碰面，不知道谁才是食物。他的指甲尖利，像是某种武器，轻易就将鱼类开膛破肚，切成长条。西里斯在给鱼去鳞的时候，我就坐在他身后的地板上，用木梳轻轻梳开潮湿黑发中的结。我学着他的样子，低下头去嗅他发间的气息，只闻到强烈的生物气味。他的喉腔中发出低沉平和的抗议声，用头顶开我的鼻子，转过脸来盯着我。那张脸上，带着某种近似于人类儿童，或者小狗一样的赤诚。我这才想到，如果人鱼也有种类，也可以像真正的鱼类一样划分，那么西里斯，从牙齿与鱼尾来看，应该近似于虎鲸。

被称为海中小狗的动物。

长长的，打着卷的黑发，在室内被风干之后，渐渐蓬松起来，手指穿过其中，像在抚摸海藻。忽然出神，想到幼年时侯学校及各种兴趣班门口等待父亲接送的自己。我从前与交往对象相处的模式，基本与从父亲相处的方式相同。争执，索取，依赖共生，好像不以这样的方式剧烈纠缠，就不够证明爱的存在，不够填补自己内心对于爱的需求。因此所有既往感情经历都不能长久，是一种畸形的存在。

年少时候的自己，习惯用这样的方式与恋人相处。一种强烈的想要通过摧毁对方得到满足的心态。在长时间的独自生活与静谧之后，感觉到自己在渐渐平和下来，知道想要的是什么。是清淡，纯粹，实际，有根基的感情。从一张桌子一张椅子生长出来的环境，柴米油盐，生病时有人陪伴。读书时有人在不远处做自己的事情，安静的共生，某一些时刻也一同笑闹。分享某一些生活之中细碎的经历。

究竟为何忽然之间想到这些，是因为面前的这个生物在为我准备生鱼吗。

但他甚至不是人类，也不能与我用语言沟通。

那双银灰色的眼睛紧紧看着我，干净澄澈，几乎不像是人型生物应该有的眼神。他的手中有鲜红色肉块，撒上了一点晶莹盐花，正在溶解。海盐的味道，充斥着我的整个味蕾。闭上眼睛，不知道为什么，看到了深海中，徘徊游弋的鱼群，如天上迁徙的欧椋鸟一样，飘忽不定。我看见水下的灯塔，看见藤壶与海藻渐渐占据铁皮表面。看见水面上的灯光，灯塔中的灯光，来自我的灯光。

西里斯眼中的一切。

浮出水面，看到厚重云层与雨幕，灯火明灭，远方星辰亮如钻石。

我听见来自天地之中巨大的声响，海浪，鱼群，鸟类，惊涛拍岸，一切自然存在所发出的回声。极深极远的海面之下，有海洋哺乳动物的声纳。这是西里斯的声音。不需要人类的语言，这回声当中分明有磅礴的生命力，凌驾于人为的造物之上。这是海洋的世界，本不应有人类的理解。

我看见了他。

我们的相处，好像就是这样的乏善可陈。每一天天明的时候，我会看到长长水线从远处来，带着新鲜鱼类与牡蛎，带着从沉船或者人类城市废墟中打捞出来的小玩意，有的时候有残破变形的书籍，我视若珍宝。西里斯的手臂很有力量，足以攀援上灯塔塔身上的攀爬架。我带他去看我所种的蕃茄与土豆秧苗。从初期播种到现在，已经收割过一次土豆，蕃茄仍在生长。灯火室中，结实地开满一整片黄黄白白的花朵，恍惚之间，像是一地细碎金银。我在小小房间之中为西里斯读书，他的头颅枕在我的膝盖上，手指伸展开，好像要捕捉煤油灯在墙壁上投下的光影。长长鱼尾垂坠出窗台，尾鳍拍打铁塔，发出沉闷的铛铛声。我在油灯映照之中用碳素笔描画他的鱼鳞，而他得意地将尾鳍扬起来，叫我想起开屏的孔雀。我画他带给我的东西，奇形怪状的贝壳，海生的花朵。当我看见他的时候，我感觉自己看到的是这片大海，他叫我激动，令我感觉到自己真实活着，令我平静。我想，这样的感觉，一定非常非常接近于快乐。

我第一次亲吻西里斯的时候，是在雨夜幽深的蓝光之中。

从笔记本中记载的时间来看，那是那一年的三月二。

大洪水后第九十四天。

那天晚上，我念给他听的书是米哈伊尔·布尔加科夫的大师与玛格丽特。那是很柔软的一天，我的心也很柔软，念的是玛格丽特的舞会。种种诡谲场景与怪奇的人物描写，但我觉得温情。西里斯的头发带着一点湿润，发梢处结着盐花。我用手指轻轻将它们梳开，问他说，你愿意选择生活还是爱情？

而后自言自语地补充说，你知道，大师与玛格丽特是自传式的作品。大师是作者本人，玛格丽特的原型则是他最后一任妻子。书中的女主角几乎没有自我人格，一切行为都是为了迟迟不出场的大师。我不能够理解这样自传式的爱情故事，从自身角度出发，写爱人为自己赴汤蹈火，以纯粹爱情的眼光看对方，因而看不到除却感情当中的一切人格特质。这样的书写有什么存在的意义。这是自恋，而不是爱情。这书其实本来写的就不是两个人之间平等合理的感情，而是一个人自言自语而得的臆想。

他握住了我的手指。

他的眼睛在黑暗中很亮，像远处海面上偶尔闪现的渔火。

我俯下身亲吻了他。

我感觉到很多锋利的牙齿，和温热的皮肤。肌肉，骨骼，渐渐溶解于虚无之中。内心非常寂静平和，好像我在亲吻的不是一个人，不是一个生物，而是一片云，一片海浪，和这无尽的雨水。

我后来明白，他只是承载我的一个容器。

想明白这一点的时候，我早已经失去调节情绪的能力，无法清晰体会到自己的喜怒哀乐。穷尽力气去想，觉得那时候的心态，只能说是哀而不伤，好像终于到达自己冥冥之中事先预知的事实。这世上所有人，与我都是隔岸观火。即便在生活在人类社会当中的时候，始终都是如此。有时候我与人彼此靠近，相聚又分散，好像洋流将微生物带到天涯海角。那些曾在我生命中存在过的，被我所爱过的，以及爱过我的人，都是承载我的容器。我从未以无私的不带功利性的心爱过任何人。

那些曾被我短暂留在生命中的人，是我用于得到爱与陪伴的工具。

这样的感情，可以叫我在任何时候都不是绝对的孤独。

西里斯，也是一样。

我不知道，这是不是人自然会经历的一个过程，是心态老去的一种迹象。不太说话，没有很强烈的倾诉欲。所有丰沛内心情绪，都像天空上郁积的云层，始终下不成雨。自省的时候，容易沉浸于内心阴暗的回忆。但这依然只是自省。我无法爱上别人，也无法爱上自己。有人陪伴在身边的时候，心依旧不知归处。

大约一个月之后的某一天早上，西里斯出现在灯塔中的时候，带着一片沉船的漂浮木。尖利指甲划过木块表面，像幼儿所作的简笔画一样，渐渐成型。他用五笔勾勒出一只灯塔的轮廓，画出许多道不断增高的直线，代表不断上涨的海平面。又画出一条鱼尾，这象征的是他自己。一条直线加曲线，一条小船。他将鱼尾与小船的轮廓用圆圈圈在一起，意思是自己要去寻找一条船。我问他说，你想要找到一条船，带我离开这里吗？本来是自言自语的问题，不曾奢求过回答。出乎意料的是，我竟然看见他对我点了点头。

我不知道该作何反应。

只好转过头，看向窗台外。西里斯在的时候，为了容纳长长鱼尾，窗户总是开着的，此时有刺骨寒风，天气阴冷至极，好像又一场大风暴正在远方酝酿逼近。

我很缓慢地说，你听得懂我说话。

他对我露齿而笑，昏暗天光之中，乍看有一点惊悚。

西里斯点了点头。

多么难以置信。

我就在这样的时候，明白了他所想要表达的意思。暴雨不止歇，也就意味着海平面是在不断上涨的。如果不找到办法离开灯塔，终有一天我将一样被海水吞没。那个瞬间，我很难想象没有了西里斯的生活究竟会是怎样的。好像我不能想象究竟是否会有其痛苦，或者程度深浅。无法解释那一刻我的决定。我攀爬上灯火室，摘取了第一个自己亲手所种的蕃茄。自己种出来的蕃茄并不是传统的红色，甚至尚未成熟，带着一点黄色。但是很甜。尖利的指甲陷进去，剖成两半。创世纪中，亚当与夏娃被禁止食用的果实，希伯来文中只说是果实，苹果是后来人添加的臆想。伊甸所在的中东，当时也不应该有苹果的存在。我们分食了第一个也是最后一个蕃茄，亚当夏娃的蕃茄。我已坚定内心，知道从这一天开始，灯火室中将不会再有植物生长。将此前积攒的燃油拖到灯火室中，与植物一同点燃。

有风来。

推动灯塔聚光镜缓缓转动，油脂燃烧，在海面上投射出了巨大的光束。

从未有一刻将这片海看得这样清楚。我看见远处海面上渔船与游艇的残骸，一动不动，已经被章鱼爬满。我看见水面下巨大的阴影，知道那是鱼群来回游弋。这座灯塔，像是安康鱼垂挂在身前的生物光，吸引着鱼类上钩。我觉得自己像是居住在巨兽舌尖，一不留神就要被大海吞噬。

我鸣响了雾灯。

终于到了这一刻，我将耗尽所有积攒的燃油，点亮灯塔，指引人鱼回程的路。不知道究竟哪一件事会先发生，究竟是我先等到救援，还是燃油与食物耗尽。

我太累了。已经不愿意思考。这样的精神状态，与成年后念书工作时候的状态相近。累到最极致，连自己的死亡都无所谓。曾经工作的时候，为了养活自己，为了达到预设下的标准，昼夜不眠，一天只靠咖啡中的糖分摄取热量。每一天睁开眼睛就是工作，直到累到在床榻上，不知道是睡着还是昏倒。常年如此，肠胃被折磨得极其脆弱，时常胃疼腹泻。有时候因为长期没有进食，胃酸上涌，头晕而有烧心的恶心感。灯塔中储存的食物已经减少到极限，我连看书写字都没有力气，坐在床榻上，抱着被褥横倒。空气中有刺鼻酸腐的呕吐物味道，很快又被海风吹散。渐渐我所能看见的只有灯光，只有炫目刺眼的雾灯。

我梦见人鱼。

我不能确定，他究竟是否是我幻想的产物。我梦见西里斯在灯塔附近的海水中游弋，但水下不仅仅只有他而已。我看见成群结队的人鱼，看见他们尖利的，猛兽一般的牙齿。从某种角度看去，于其说是类人生物，不如说像真正的属于深海的猎食者。像海中的漩涡，希腊神话中的卡律布狄斯，会吞噬一切船只的怪物。我梦见他们距我越来越近，海面不断逼近。我梦见我的手指之间也长出蹼一样的薄膜，在海上生存太久之后必然的结果。天空是红色的，鱼类的血液一样温柔的颜色。

一天之中，大部分的时间都在睡眠中度过，我不再能清楚区分清醒与梦境的区别。思绪不断游弋，自言自语，为自己念诵曾经阅读过的诗集。我的思想与记忆以水一样流畅的方式流动，好像大脑中的某个阻断机制已经被移除。我想到我的母亲，想到约克郡的农场。圣诞节。梨子苹果酒与肉桂香料的味道。

闭上眼睛，好像能听见被包裹在彩色包装纸之中，礼物摇响的声音。

我明白了，原来由选择性地忘记曾经美好的记忆，是因为自我保护。

伤害我的从来不是悲剧，而是他人的善意。

The waters flooded the earth for a hundred and fifty days. But God remembered Noah and he sent a wind over the earth, and the waters receded. Now the springs of the deep and the floodgates of the heavens had been closed, and the rain had stopped falling from the sky.

水势浩大，在地上泛滥了一百五十天。上帝记念诺亚，于是叫风吹地，水势渐落。大海的泉源和天上的水闸都被关闭。大雨由此停歇。

下沉。下沉。

陷入无梦的黑暗。

我感觉到温暖。好像曾经在托斯卡纳度假时，初升朝阳照在身上的感觉。半梦半醒之间，我想要回到夏天的锡耶纳。想要回到曾经在旧城中租赁过的那间小小的白色公寓。几乎能在眼前看到，灶火上慢炖着的意面酱汁，看见手边堆叠着的纸质书，喝空了的红酒瓶，未回复的电邮。我闻到花香。研究生毕业与正式工作的间隙，我曾经花费两个月的时间，在欧洲背包旅行。六十天，我的世界在那六十天之中缩小，只包括了眼前的一切，不包括原本生活中的一切负担。但我从未觉得自己身上的痛苦被减轻过，精神净化，在我看来与童话故事无异。经过托斯卡纳的时候，曾得到过许多陌生人的照顾。在餐厅中有人赠与我免费食物，骑着机车上连绵起伏的小山丘，看朝阳下无边无际的葡萄园与橄榄园。租赁来的小公寓中，餐桌上摆放着异域的花朵。近似于风信子一样的紫色小花，一串一串密密麻麻开在枝干上。街角卖花的人告诉我，这花叫做羽扇豆，俗称叫卢平。相传这花最早被命名，是在十四世纪的时候。语源是拉丁文，意思是这种花，像狼一样收集了所生长的土地所有的养分。中世纪前后，卢平被用于改良土壤质量。据说这种植物省长过后的土地，都会变得尤为肥沃。卢平开过的土地，其余植物能更好生长。

卖花的人对我说，圣经中的大洪水后，鸽子衔来的一定不是橄榄枝，而是羽扇豆花。

闭上眼睛，好像还能闻到当时的花香。

我不愿醒来，不愿面对绵延的永不止歇的大雨。

我看见眼前好像有金光。

雨停了。

一百五十天，雨来的时候，带着海鸟，海盐与海藻。带着冷空气，与忧郁的天光。雨来的时候，好像是上帝的审判日，或者更柔和一点的说法，是神明遗忘了的福祚。雨来的时候，将所有的土地变为沼泽，渐渐变成汪洋，直到人类文明淹没于水的世界之下。某些时候雨伪装成冰雹，伪装成雪霰。有时候柔和，大部分时候是风暴。雨下到英格兰的田野之中，滋养绿地，而后淹死了它们。而现在，雨停了。

新的一天。

这新的世界。

燃烧着夺目的光。

我伸展开双臂，想要拥抱这新一天的朝阳。如此温暖，如此璀璨，好像在拥抱火光。渐渐觉得自己的身体就融化在这熔炼的纯金之中。阳光炽烈，如洪水一样的金光吞噬整个房间，吞噬一百五十个日夜来被阴云笼罩的灯塔，吞噬我斗兽挣扎的小小陋室。我看见海面上金光粼粼，海鸟飞翔，极远处有长长的水线向灯塔的方向来，仔细看，好像是无人驾驶的一条小船。用海藻编制的绳子牵住。我看见西里斯的笑脸，隔着很远，向着我举起一支紫色花朵。小小花瓣开得密密麻麻，风吹过，花瓣落在海面上。秀丽静谧得不像真实。这属于土地的花朵，属于空旷的田野，映衬无边天际与璀璨阳光。属于人类已经消失于地球表面的故乡。不知为何，我很想微笑，此时觉得如此平静，内心完整且清明。所有一切回忆与痛苦就在此时离我而去。此刻，当下，我只想一跃出灯塔，跳入清澈蔚蓝的海水之中，心无旁骛地向远方去。

哪怕明天世界就要毁于旦夕，哪怕雨水终将落下。

哪怕某一天海洋再一次变为高原，山脉浮出水面。

我看见天际之上，许许多多不同样子的白云，阳光从云层缝隙之中泄落下来，仿佛是通往天上的路径，可以避开人世所有的悲苦。我长久地盯着那些阔别许久的白云，直到听见近处有水花声。我看向西里斯，那双银灰色的眼睛也看着我，此时此刻，我们二人一体。无法区分你我。与世间尚且存活的所有生物一样，同样呼吸，同样痛苦过，同样也将继续挣扎着一同求生。不管以何种形态出现。

世间事，不过如此。

The sun is old on water

Yearling flakes keep whirling by

Carry me away

Collapsing breaths discover

Turning hope, new-boarded highs

Receding howls dew the skies

Closing eyes recover

Amber light in wintry bed

Can you pull me under the cold, charred sea?

Whispered words of summer

Fallen ode, a bawling bless,

Serenades the water and carries me anew.

In softest air, a stutter

steers the heart away from the bane,

leaves the lasting sorrow and carries me anew.

_—Olafur Arnalds, A Stutter_

**二〇一九年九月二十初稿于维也纳**

**二〇二一年二月二十七完稿于爱丁堡**


End file.
